Elementary Matters
by serafina19
Summary: Chloe and Oliver disagree on where their son should go to school.


**Elementary Matters**

"No."

Oliver turned his head over his shoulder. "What do you mean, no?"

Throwing the brochure on the counter, Chloe shook her head. "I mean that I'm not sending our son to boarding school."

"I turned out okay, didn't I?"

Chloe scoffed, not disputing the point, but the process. "After two years on an island, a few near-death experiences and questionable decisions that helped wipe out your biggest regret from that time in your life." She didn't like bringing up Duncan, or the memories that replaced it, but it sent the necessary message. "That place didn't shape you into the man you are now."

"And public school did wonders for Lex," he countered, expecting his wife to either give in a little or acknowledge that Excelsior was the basis of the problem. Instead, she started laughing. "What?"

"Sorry, I just... pictured you as Lionel." While the comparison wasn't fitting or flattering, the picture itself was oddly funny, even if Oliver thought otherwise. She saw him about to interject, but she held a finger up to stop him. "You can't blame me when you brought that parallel on yourself."

Slowly, Oliver backed down, eventually replying, "You're lucky I love you so much."

Chloe grinned as she leaned against the counter. "While that's nice to hear, that doesn't make our decision any easier." She was tempted to flip through the pamphlet again, if nothing else, to attempt to see what was so great about Excelsior, but Chloe knew her mind was made up. "And I'm worried that we're both too stubborn to make a decision."

"Boarding schools provide certain perks and opportunities. You can't fault me for wanting the best thing for him." Oliver's latter comment wasn't the safest thing to say, apparent by his wife's reaction, so he wisely brought up another point. "Plus he'd have better protection at Excelsior. Better protocols and personnel."

That wasn't going to sway Chloe, as her decision relied on other reasons. "He'd be _here _if he goes to Star City Central. And no matter where he is, the best protection he can get are with his uncles, not with strangers." She sighed. "Even with our status and your outed alter ego, I refuse to rob our kid of some normalcy in his childhood."

"While I don't disagree with you Chloe, I doubt that _normal _is ever going to be a word in our kid's vocabulary."

"It won't be if we don't let it." Chloe shook her head, trying to keep her voice calm before continuing, "But I've managed to stay out of the limelight for the most part once the wedding and baby bump news died down and I think we owe it to our son to try."

"I don't disagree, but…" Oliver said, taking Chloe's hand gently in his to reduce the building tension in the room. "I think we're starting to get a bit off topic here. I don't think this should feel this serious… right?"

Chloe squeezed his hand, almost grateful for the action. She wouldn't admit it, but Oliver was right that things were slowly escalating for no good reason. At least their son was out with Lois right now so that he didn't have to hear this. However, even now, she couldn't completely agree with Oliver. "I don't know…we sound like parents to me."

He nodded, reminded of how they used to worry about not being ready for this, but this conversation seemed to suggest that they were doing just fine at being concerned for their son's well-being. They just needed to figure out some sort of middle ground.

"Look." Oliver leaned his forehead down against Chloe's, smiling as she stayed where she was. "The deadline for admission isn't for another few weeks. We'll keep talking about this and figure it out."

It was Chloe's turn to nod slightly, as the air felt lighter around them. But she didn't want to end the conversation without pointing out, "We're going to have to make some headway next time."

"I know," Oliver replied, but first, they had a family night to attend to once Lois got back. It was their first one in almost three weeks, so if nothing else, he had a theory it might shed some light on what they should do.

**~0~**

Hanging up the phone, Oliver headed out of his study, intent on re-joining his family for the movie portion of family night. It was some clichéd children's movie, but it was worth dealing with if he saw his son's face light up. It was why he hated when business interrupted this time, but that was a fact of his life.

He walked towards the couch, but he felt himself pause as he took in his family. It was something he never thought he would have and it was more magical than people told him. It was everything to him. It was why he got up in the morning, why he worked to protect and build the city they lived in, and why he dealt with whatever obstacles seemed intent on coming his way.

Chloe caught his stare within a couple of seconds, turning her head to smile at him, a gesture he quickly returned. However, it only widened when their son stood up on the couch so he could see Oliver.

"Dad," he said. "Come."

"I'll do you one better." Closing the distance to the couch, Oliver picked up his son, placing his hands so that he could simulate his son flying in the air. It wasn't as easy as it used to be, but Oliver couldn't resist. That little face was capable of making him do just about anything.

After he put him down, his son's eyes were wide as he asked for more, but Oliver walked around the couch instead and told him, "Maybe later."

As he settled on the couch, Chloe started to play the movie again, but Oliver's attention maintained on the other two people on the couch, and how he couldn't imagine life getting better than these moments.

**~0~**

Once the movie ended, both Chloe and Oliver looked towards their sleeping son. Before she had a chance to ask, Oliver had him in his arms to carry him to his bedroom. Chloe thought about following him, but she decided to clean up instead, grabbing the empty popcorn bowls after turning off the television.

As she entered the kitchen, Chloe knew that the school papers were still on the counter, but she walked right past them. It was just one of many discussions they had as parents, a role they were still getting used to, even though it wasn't exactly new anymore. Chloe supposed that was normal for all parents, and the fact that it didn't seem to faze them too much was a positive sign.

Walking back into their entertainment room, Chloe smiled as she leaned against the couch. These nights were her favourites, the few nights when they both got time off to spend as a whole family. It was why she was so intent on not sending their son away. Their lives were busy, she got that. It was the one reason Oliver didn't bring up on purpose, but it was probably the only one that mattered. However, Chloe didn't care how crazy things got, she didn't want a stranger raising her son, she wanted this family to be just that. Tonight alone was proof of the wonder behind that concept.

"I've been thinking…"

Chloe turned around when she heard her husband from behind her. However, a frown was quick to form when she saw the familiar paper in his hand. "Oliver, do we really have to talk about this now?" The night was as close to perfect as it got for them, and while their conversations on this matter didn't reach argument territory yet, Chloe didn't want to take any chances.

"We do," he replied, ripping up the application before letting it fall to the floor. "I didn't have parents to come home to… home didn't even feel like home. He has us, he has a family, that's what matters most. The name alone will open doors and between the two of us, I have faith that he won't get too complacent."

There was a pause for about two seconds as his words settled in before Chloe smiled. "I love you." It wasn't what she was expecting to hear from him, but she was glad to hear Oliver say that.

"Love you too."

Smile still beaming on her face, Chloe leaned over to check the area behind Oliver, wondering if they were still alone. "He's asleep right?"

"Out like a log. I think he gets that from your side of the family." True, their little one had a tendency to eavesdrop, but when he slept, nothing woke him up. "Why?"

"I was thinking we should do something that levels out that ego of yours." Chloe shrugged a shoulder before adding, "Considering that I was right and all."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's been a long day," Chloe said, turning around to walk down the hallway, "So I was thinking that I need a shower." Pausing momentarily, she slid her cardigan down her arms. "What you decide to do with that information is up to you."

Oliver wasted little time catching up to his wife, as he wasn't about to argue with something that made tonight better than it already was.

**~End~**

* * *

_Sera's Scribbles: Sorry for being silent lately. Life's been hectic and after LYR I needed a break. That said, I've posted more fics since LYR just on my livejournal page after a couple of recent negative experiences on FF a few months ago. Long story short, I'll complete any fics that I've started posting here, but based on my experience (and the experience of a few fellow authors), I may not come here as often. If anything changes, I'll put it in my profile, but for now, I wanted to give a head's up.  
_


End file.
